garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Holland Altimari
'Character Summary' General Info * Name: Holland Altimari * Gender: Male * Breed: Homid * Auspice: Philodox * Tribe: Glass Walkers * Rank: Fostern * Deed Name: Forges the Steel Bond * Previous Names: Peacemaker (Cliath); Prism or Light-bender (Cub) * Packs: None at Hidden Walk * Positions: None Important Dates * Date of Birth: March 11th, 1988 * First Change: ~2003 (offscreen) * Rite of Passage: ~2003 (offscreen) * Fostern Challenge: '~2007 (offscreen) ' ' 'Creation and Departure * Creation Date: April 20, 2012 *'Creation Rank': Fostern * Departure Date: Late 2012 * Departure Reason: Family emergency prompted his return to Colorado Springs. 'Biographical Information' The Altimari family is well known among the Glass Walkers. In Europe, the family has strong ties to the Wiseguys, although Holland's grandfather made the American branch one of the more influential families in the Corporate Wolves. The Altimari built their name and their fortune with the rise of the military-industrial complex after World War II, founding the Prometheus Development Group (PDG), a military contracting and technology development firm, as the family business in Colorado Springs. Holland's grandfather ultimately took over the sept in Colorado Springs, establishing the Altimari as the leadership of the renamed Sept of the Mountain Fortress under Clashing Boom Boom in the early 1960s, and the family has had control of the sept since. Holland is the youngest son and middle child (of five) of the current sept alpha. He was raised knowing precisely what he was and what his obligations to his family would be. In addtion to being taught what means to be a Glass Walker from a young age, he has been working for PDG since he was 16, starting at the bottom and quickly working his way up, not that his family name didn't help quite a bit with that. On the human side, he earned a BA in business with a minor in law from the University of Colorado - Colorado Springs and followed it up with an MBA as well. While his older brother, an Ahroun, was being groomed to take over the sept, Holland was guided toward contract negotiations on the business side and external sept relations on the Garou side, where he often assisted the Gatekeeper in negotiating inter-sept alliances. When the Altimari family were approached to help finance a business venture in St. Claire, it was Holland who negotiated the terms of their backing -- one of which was his own involvement in the project. 'Battle Scars' *Pending 'Family' *Salvatore Altimari, ~Shatters-Lightning~, Elder Ahroun (grandfather,deceased) *Anthony Altimari Senior, ~Steel Rain~, Elder Ahroun (father, age 55) *Anthony “Sonny” Altimari Junior, ~Razorwire~, Adren Ahroun (brother, age 29) *Michael Rausse, ~Black Ice~, Fostern Ragabash (cousin, age 27) *Numerous unnamed Garou and kin relatives in the Colorado Springs area, to include three kinfolk sisters 'Rites' Holland can Teach: *Dance of Lights (0) *Iteration Infinite (0) *Rite of Contrition (1) *Rite of the Honorable Oath (1) *Rite of Reconciliation (1) Holland is particularly interested in Learning: *Confederacy (0) *Moot Rite (1) *Rite of Cleansing (1) *Rite of Talisman Dedication (1) *Rite of Ostracism (2) *Rite of Passage (2) *Stone of Scorn (2) *Voice of the Jackal (2) Category:Homid Category:Glass Walkers Category:Philodox Category:Fostern Category:Past PCs